Always You
by venomandchampagne
Summary: A collection of my Sifki drabbles from my tumblr, dragonqueenofall.
1. Valentines

**This drabble was written as a response to a prompt I was sent on my Tumblr (dragonqueenofall) by natashabromanoff: Sif and Loki are an established couple and go to Midgard and celebrate Valentine's Day! And it's cute! Bonus if Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, Bruce/Betty, Thor/Jane, Darcy/Ian, Coulson/Maria, and Steve/that waitress from the end of the Avengers.**

**Set in a bit of an AU-verse where Loki was being controlled during The Avengers and everyone has forgiven him for his part in the whole destruction of the city bit, or else I don't think this part would have turned out too well lol.**

* * *

"Are human hearts really this shape?" Sif frowned incredulously at the hundredth brightly colored heart decoration they had encountered since entering the party at Stark Tower.

Loki grinned as he turned back to her, handing her a glass of some Midgardian alcohol that was being passed around. "I do not think so," he said as he linked his arm with hers once more. "I believe it is just a symbol of love in current society," Loki informed her, taking a sip of the drink. It was quite weak by Asgardian standards, but the bubbles were interesting.

"The Midgardians have many strange customs," Sif said as she reached down to straighten her dress once again. Iron Man, or "Tony" as he insisted they call him, had insisted all "Off-Worlders" allow him to supply them with appropriate clothing for that night's event. His betrothed, Pepper, had helped Sif dress in a very small amount of red fabric that clung to her warrior figure quite tightly, paired with oddly tall shoes. Sif was not used to wearing so little, but Loki had assured her she had looked very lovely. Indeed, she had caught him staring at her dress quite often already, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Truly," Loki agreed as he looked around the party.

All the Avengers and many other familiar faces were present at Stark's Valentine's Day party. Loki could see their host and his partner chatting with the Hulk, or "Bruce" as he preferred to be called, sighing heavily any time someone called him by his alter ego, and his date, a "Betty" Loki recalled. No doubt the two men were discussing some inane scientific matter, considering the bored looks on the women's faces.

Across the room he spotted the archer and the assassin, seemingly playing some sort of game only the two of them understood as they circled each other around the food tables, sly looks on their faces whenever their eyes met. Loki rolled his eyes. It was immensely obvious to everyone that the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents were attracted to each other, if not already somehow involved. If he were a commiserating kind of man, Loki would pull Agent Barton aside and advise him to "seize the day," as the Midgardian saying went. Life was short, especially human lives, and Loki knew he would forever reprimand himself for waiting so long to tell Sif how he truly felt about her.

Speaking of which, his warrior goddess was currently pulling him out of his reverie, literally, as she dragged him across the room towards Captain America. Loki scrunched his face in distaste for a moment before schooling his features back into their usual cool neutrality. It was no secret he disliked the patriotic Avenger, but for some reason Sif found his national pride admirable. Something about how his defending of his home was similar to how she defended Asgard or some such. Honestly, Loki's attention span when it came to self-righteousness was limited.

Steve Rogers was currently standing next to a blonde with long hair, the infamous waitress the time displaced Avenger was always going on about, and a few more S.H.I.E.L.D agents, notably Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Loki chose to ignore the cool look Coulson shot him as he and Sif approached. He was sure given enough time the S.H.I.E.L.D agent would get over that one time he had killed him; after all, Loki hadn't been fully in control of his own actions, and could hardly be held responsible. He had also apologized once he had been himself again and Agent Coulson had made a miraculous recovery. Well, Loki's exact words had been, "no harm, no foul;" Midgardian sayings amused Loki greatly and he enjoyed using them. The middle-aged Midgardian had not been very forgiving, oddly enough, punching Loki in the face before he had been restrained. The trickster god had just laughed it off, the force of the blow barely a tickle. Apparently time had not yet healed all wounds between the two though, as Loki noted Agent Hill's restraining hand on Coulson's arm as they joined the group.

"Lady Sif, how nice to see you," Steve said, wide smile on his face as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss to it. Loki grimaced at the display. If any of the Avengers could be said to be able to get underneath Loki's skin, it was certainly Captain America.

"You as well," Sif said smiling back, nodding to the rest of the group in greeting.

"I believe you remember Beth," Steve said as he gestured to the blonde on his arm.

Sif and the shy girl exchanged grins.

"We were seeking my brother," Loki interjected, bored with the salutations. "Have you seen him? Perhaps with his head in a mug or twelve of ale?" he asked in an uninterested tone.

"Loki!" Sif admonished, giving him a frown and rolling her eyes when he grinned. "Pay him no heed, please," she said as she turned back to the group. "But if you did know where Thor was, we would be grateful if you could tell us."

Loki's snort turned into a grunt as Sif's elbow met his ribs. He gave her a sidelong glare which she pointedly ignored.

Maria smirked as she answered, "I believe I saw him earlier in the ballroom, dancing with Dr. Foster."

"Our thanks," Sif said, nodding before she once again dragged Loki through the party.

Loki offhandedly noticed Jane Foster's companion Darcy in the corner as they passed through the room, pressing a slightly flustered looking young man against the wall as she heatedly kissed him. Loki looked to Sif, about to suggest they do the same until he noticed the annoyed look on her face, wiping the sly grin from his own. Apparently she was not yet over his joking from earlier with Steve Rogers and company. Could he not "catch a (single) break" this night?

Upon entering the next room they came upon a large crowd of people dancing to the band that played off to the side. Loki noted Stark and Miss Potts dancing towards the center of the group, the red head laughing at something the suave man had said. They must have migrated to the ballroom while he and Sif had been searching for Thor. Loki soon spotted the god in question, twirling Jane around like a paper doll, as ungraceful as ever. He rolled his eyes yet again at the display, wondering not for the first time how two people raised by the same parents could turn out so very different.

"Care to dance?" he said as he turned to Sif, extending his hand and bowing slightly, smiling up at her as he tried to appease her.

"Mmm perhaps," she said, plucking an interesting looking item from a food tray that passed by. Loki watched in rapt attention as she brought the brown object to her mouth. Sif gave a small moan of delight as she bit into it, revealing the juicy red center. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste, Loki's darkening as he watched.

Her eyes fluttered open again and met his, a smile curling on her lips. "Taste this," she said as she brought the rest of the item to his lips. Loki accepted it, his eyes burning into hers as her fingertips brushed his lips when she placed it into his mouth. It was sweet and delicious, a variety of Midgardian fruit, he surmised, covered in something even sweeter.

Loki pulled her body up against his suddenly, staring into her eyes, his heart almost aching at the emotions he saw there. "It is almost as sweet as you, Sif," he whispered, enjoying the smile that swept across her face and the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Are we going to dance or are you just going to sweet-talk me all night?" she teased, bringing her arms up to his, mimicking the humans around them.

"Perhaps a dance or two now, I suppose," Loki said, feigning deep thought. "But I have other plans for you that will take all night besides just talk," he promised, loving the matching smirk that crept onto her face almost as much as the woman wearing it as he pulled them out onto the dance floor.


	2. The Wrong Brother

**This drabble was written as a response to a prompt I was sent on my Tumblr (dragonqueenofall) for a 7 sentence drabble: arranged marriage.**

**My writing style for these short length drabbles heads into run-on sentence territory just to make it fit, but I think it's still quite readable ;)**

**I've included the second part here as well since it's so short.**

* * *

Sif had been stunned when she heard the news; she had always expected it would be Thor, but for some reason Odin had chosen her betrothed to be Loki. She had a sneaking suspicion Frigga had a large hand in the decision, remembering many times in which the Queen of Asgard had made mention of Sif's ability to temper Loki's mischievousness, and how no other was able to get through the younger prince's thick skull (perhaps those were not Frigga's exact words) quite like the warrior maiden, and there may have been some mention of the way he looked at her when she entered the room, but Sif had paid no mind to that.

So as she found herself standing before the court of Asgard, hands clasped with Loki's, heart filled with dread, as the All-father married them, Sif wondered what her life would be like now; how did one live with someone they barely knew, let alone did not love? True, she did not love Thor as anything but a friend, comrade, brother, but they had much more in common, and she understood him, surely he would make a better husband for her than Loki, the trickster prince who kept to himself, studying dust covered, moldy tomes for days on end, who thought sparring beneath him, and who reveled in the strange art of magic; could two people be any more different than they?

But as she looked up at her new husband she saw something she had never noticed before as their eyes met; there was a warmth in his eyes, something that pulled at her very soul, that lightened her heavy heart and filled it with butterflies, making it soar. As he leaned in to kiss her, Sif felt a warmth spread through her body; and to think he had always felt so cold to her before.

Sif felt a smile spread across her face as they parted, oddly pleased to see a matching one on Loki's, and thought that perhaps Loki wouldn't turn out to be the wrong brother after all.

* * *

The wedding feast was magnificent, as was expected, tables overflowing with food and drink, which Sif noted Volstagg took to quite quickly, filling his plate and then his belly with quantities one would think impossible, as musicians played, couples heading to the floor to dance throughout the night.

Sif sat next to her new husband, the Warriors Three at her side and Thor at his brother's, feeling more nervous than she could ever remember feeling before, the sensation strange and foreign to the warrior goddess, to be sure. Surely she should feel less so after her revelation and acceptance of Loki; after all, she had known him practically her entire life, even if she did not know him intimately, the double meaning of that thought bringing a blush to her cheeks, one that only intensified when her hand brushed his as she reached for her wine, her eyes meeting his in a gaze that once again bore right through her.

She could not help the sidelong glances she kept sneaking at him as they ate, barely paying attention to the rousing retellings of battles fought and monsters slain by her friends, her attention focused on unraveling the mystery of the trickster prince, her husband, she had to keep reminding herself, who sat beside her.

Sif was not so naive as to think he had not noticed her watching him, Loki had a tendency to see things most would miss, especially when it came to her she realized, yet she was still taken by surprise when he held out his hand and asked her to dance. She supposed the majority of her shock was due to the fact that she could count on her fingers the number of times she had witnessed Loki dance in public, including the few drunken escapades in various taverns over the millenia, but she was quick to accept, placing her hand in his and letting him guide her out to the dance floor.

He surprised her again as he proved to be quite adept at dancing, even twirling her a few times, much to her amusement, but mostly holding her close; close enough that she could feel every ridge and line of his ceremonial armor through her dress, not that she minded at all, she realized.

As they danced Loki would lean down and whisper in her ear, telling her how ravishing she looked, how he had been pleased she had agreed to the marriage, how he had been slightly worried she would not show up today- this earned him a snort, as if she would shirk her duties and break her oath, how ridiculous their friends and his brother looked right now, attempting to see who could drink a keg of mead the fastest; all fairly safe topics of conversation, until the night wore on and the guest numbers dwindled. Then Loki leaned down once more and whispered about how he could not wait to get her alone in their new shared chambers and what might happen there, letting her feel his lips curling into a mischievous grin against her cheek.

Sif pulled back in shock, looking intently into Loki's now worried eyes, the creases in his brow clearly indicating he was afraid he had pushed too far too fast, but seeing the genuine concern clear across his face told Sif all she needed to know, and she reached up and grabbed one of the curved horns of his helm, boldly pulling his head down until his lips met hers, delighting in the moments of Loki's paralyzed shock before he wrapped his arms around her tighter, holding her to him.

When they broke apart for air, the prince looked at her questioningly, but Sif merely gave him a smirk that could rival his own and brought his lips back to hers; he should know by now not to goad the Shield Maiden of Asgard, for Sif never backed down from a challenge.


	3. Betrothal

**This drabble was written as a response to a prompt I was sent on my Tumblr (dragonqueenofall): Sif and Loki have a secret tryst but they've just found out that the Allfather has now decided that Sif is to marry Thor in a month.**

* * *

Sif stalked down the halls of the palace, ignoring everything and everyone in her path, her destination the only thing on her mind; the only thing she could think about without an overwhelming sense of dread overcoming her.

When she reached the library she stormed in, pleased to find the place deserted, as usual, except for the object of her search: Loki. She found him deep within the recesses of the library, sat between piles upon piles of ancient tomes, his nose buried deep in one yellowed volume, as was customary for the younger prince at this time of day. He was none too pleased when the warrior maiden ripped the book from his hands and dropped it unceremoniously onto the table nearby, giving her a withering scowl.

"And to what do I owe this _pleasure_, Sif?" he drawled, feigning disinterest as he glared up at her.

Sif stared at him for a few moments in silence, trying to determine if he was being sincere or if he was playing a cruel trick. When he merely raised an eyebrow at her in question she realized he had not yet heard the news.

"You don't know," she breathed, her face dissolving into worry, surprising the prince with the unusual display of emotions running through her eyes. She had not expected to have to tell him the news herself. "The Allfather, he has made a declaration," she began, her voice catching at the end, causing her to clear her throat before she continued, "that I am to wed in a month."

"What?" he asked barely above a whisper, surprise evident in his voice. "Well, I'm sure father could be easily dissuaded from marrying you off to one of the nobles so quickly; he wouldn't even have to know about us, you know how convincing I can be," he said suggestively, his smirk falling when she didn't relax at his joke, her expression remaining strained.

"It's not just some random high-born," she said softly, refusing to meet his eyes, "it's Thor."

Sif was not surprised when a book flew across the room, crashing into the wall; the warrior did not even flinch, so used to Loki's outbursts of jealousy when it came to his brother. This time though she couldn't help but feel he was justified in his anger. True, she and Loki had only begun their tryst a short time ago, and no one else knew of it, but still, she had thought there might truly be something forming between them. But now with this distressing development she would never find out what could have grown between them, would she?

Loki's determined voice broke the silence, steadier than she would have thought it would be. "I will fix this, Sif, I swear it!" he said as he stood before her, taking her hands between his own, gripping them tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. "That is, if you wish it," he added hesitantly, his eyes large and unsure.

Sif felt her entire body relax at his words and she felt herself smile for the first time since she had heard the news. "Of course I do, you fool," she chided, leaning in to brush her lips against his, pleased when he used his grip on her hands to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Perhaps she would get to find out where her relationship with Loki would lead after all.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Prompt from xrdj on tumblr: They used to practice kissing.**

**I really loved this prompt, so this got long.**

**I also do not know why Fandral is my default shit-stirrer character, but I guess he is the best candidate. I really do actually like him though lol.**

* * *

It wasn't surprising, really, if you thought about it.

Boys weren't exactly lining up to be with the intimidating young warrior maiden, the one who was constantly besting them in training every day. And girls weren't exactly flocking to be with the wizardly second prince, the one who preferred strange magics and tricks over sword and shield.

So their arrangement wasn't really all that odd. It was mutually beneficial.

It all started one night out behind the stables, where they and their fellow adolescent companions were partaking in some stolen mead and telling tall tales of future feats and accomplishments they would someday undertake, each trying to best the last, the stories becoming more and more outrageous as each mug was emptied.

Really, it was all Fandral's fault, as most things were, in Loki's opinion. He had turned the conversation to future romantic entanglements, boasting that what with his already superior experience in that area, surely he would end up being the most renowned lover in all the nine realms. Loki of course could not resist a remark about him most likely being renowned for being a subpar lover, if what the maidens in the taverns said was any indication, which unsurprisingly provoked a response from the tall blonde. But not one the silvertongued prince had been anticipating.

"That is surely rich coming from one such as yourself, _Your Highness_," Fandral bit out, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he regarded him. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" he practically hissed, irritated further by the pause before an answer while Fandral took a long swig from his mug.

The swordsman made a show of licking his lips and showing his pleasure over the drink before answering. "Oh, nothing really," he drawled, his tone clearly indicating otherwise. "Just that I would think someone with no experience in a matter would know better than to comment on it," he finished, holding Loki's gaze with a smirk.

Volstagg snorted into his drink, nearly choking in his attempt to hide his mirth at the barb. Hogun merely raised an eyebrow before throwing another log onto the small fire they were seated around. Sif exchanged a worried glance with Thor before she returned her attention back to the more volatile prince.

Loki made a move to rise, his face contorting in anger, when Thor quickly intervened. "Brother! Pay him no mind, he has had much mead this night, I'm sure he did not mean anything by it," he placated, placing a heavy arm around his brother's shoulder, to keep him in place as much as to reassure him, Sif thought as she looked on.

"Yes, and we all know how much Fandral likes to exaggerate," Sif added, trying to defuse the situation. "I'm sure there are a fair few names on his 'list' that are there merely for show."

"What's the matter, Sif?" Fandral asked, turning his smirk on her. "Jealous that your name isn't on there?" he goaded.

The warrior maiden laughed. "Hardly." she said, giving him hard look.

"But then again," he continued as if she hadn't said anything, "your name isn't on _anyone's_ list, is it?"

The silence that overtook them was deafening. Volstagg, Hogun, and Thor all looked worriedly at each other before focusing back on Fandral and Sif, all three readying themselves for the fight that was surely coming. Loki looked on in faint amusement, silently hoping Sif got a few good punches in before the others managed to pry her off of the insolent blonde.

But to everyone's surprise, most of all her own, Sif remained where she was, merely clenching her fists, the movement drawing Fandral's now worried eyes, betraying his false cool demeanor.

She closed her eyes briefly, calming herself before she replied. "Perhaps some of us have other interests besides chasing skirts, or pants in some cases," she ground out, staring her verbal sparring partner down. "And perhaps that is why both Loki and I best you daily on the training grounds," she spat, pleased to see Fandral flinch as she rose, turning on her heel and heading away from the group.

Fandral sighed in relief, clearly having anticipated a more physical reaction and more than happy to have avoided it. Thor traded looks with Volstagg and Hogun, the three silently deciding who would go after Sif. Apparently Thor was the lucky winner, as he made to rise.

Loki placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, holding him in place. "Allow me," he offered, standing up. "I would like to thank her for the compliment, after all," he said, smirking at Fandral before he went after Sif.

He found her inside the stable, standing in front of the stall of her favorite horse, watching the stallion eat. He thought she looked sad for a moment before she sensed his presence, a mask of indifference appearing on her face.

"What do you want Loki?" she asked annoyed, turning to face the prince. "I have had enough taunting for one night."

"You wound me, dear Sif," he said, his voice full of mock-hurt, a hand clutching his chest exaggeratedly. "Surely you remember that I was the victim of the same tonight, and not the instigator?"

"For once," Sif muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes when he smirked, clearly having heard her. "Then what is it you want from me?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Loki took a moment to consider her question. Why was he there? He wasn't usually one for comforting others. But there was just something… intriguing about her. He quickly scanned the girl before him, taking in the loose crimson tunic and tight leggings she wore, the warrior maiden much preferring the attire of men, avoiding fancy dresses as much as she could. He found her oddly more attractive straight from the training grounds than when she was all dolled up for a feast. Wait, attractive?

Sif raised an eyebrow at his prolonged silence, clearly noting the way his eyes roamed her form. "May I help you?" she asked sarcastically, tilting her head as she stared back at him, determined not to seem uncomfortable with his gaze. Loki continuing Fandral's line of teasing, regardless of what he said his intentions were, was the last thing she needed. "It is not often you are at a loss for words, my prince," she mocked, pleased when his eyes finally returned to her own, his mouth downturned in a frown.

He regarded her intently for another moment, searching her face for something, Sif wasn't sure what. He must have found whatever he was looking for, however, as a smile made its way across his face. "Not at a loss, my lady, merely gathering the right ones," he said slyly, walking closer.

Sif narrowed her eyes as she watched him approach, ever cautious around the trickster prince. "And what words might those be?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing him as he came to a halt quite close to her. Sif found herself wondering if his lashes had always been so thick.

"I believe we learned we both have something in common tonight, yes?" he inquired, looking far too innocent.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" she asked, wary about falling into one of Loki's verbal traps.

"That we are both rather… inexperienced in some ways," he said. Sif made note of the way he gestured with his hands as he spoke, something she had come to associate with nervousness when it came to the younger prince. She was not used to seeing such in him; it made the warrior even more cautious of his intentions.

"Inexperienced how?" Sif asked slowly, drawing the words out as she looked at him curiously. Surely he wasn't implying what she thought he was?

Loki sighed, annoyance overtaking his nerves. "You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?" he asked irritatedly.

Sif found herself smiling despite herself.

He sighed again, running a hand over his face before he regained his composure. When he looked at her again her brows were raised in question. "As much as I am loathe to admit it, and I will deny it to Hel and back if you ever tell him I said so," Loki said seriously, "Fandral did have a point."

Her eyes narrowed immediately. "Explain. Quickly." she bit out, not liking where this was headed.

"I only mean that both of us… you and I… we both…" he said quickly, stumbling uncharacteristically over his words. He cleared his throat before continuing. "We both have little to no experience in the area of romance," he said, forging on. "I do not know about you, Sif, but I think there is an opportunity to be had here," Loki added, finally reaching his point, much to her confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning, Loki," she said, furrowing her brows. "Say it plainly."

"I am saying that we can work together to… gain that experience," he said matter-of-factly. "It would be a mutually beneficial arrangement," he clarified when she gave him a wary look. "We could help each other to become more familiar in the… romantic areas with no pressure. It would be like weapons training," he added, hoping to sway her with a familiar comparison. "You would not bring a new weapon into battle without first practicing with it, would you not?"

"The weapon being things like… a kiss?" she asked slowly, still trying to grasp the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"Precisely," he grinned, pleased she had finally caught on. "I am sure neither of us would prefer to go through life not understanding such simple things. And unfortunately neither of us seem to have many other options at present," he said resignedly, the melancholy look on his face assuring her that he wasn't taking a personal jab at her, merely stating a sad element that they both shared. Loneliness.

Sif regarded the prince seriously. His proposition made sense. She did not wish to be naïve to such things, and she really did not have any other options in the romantic vein, as Loki had pointed out. And she had noticed his lack of companions as well, so she knew he wasn't playing with her. It would be a strategic arrangement, certainly.

The warrior maiden shook her head. Was she honestly considering practicing kissing? With _Loki_? The thought was surely absurd! But as she met the prince's eyes, noting the rare sincerity there, she made up her mind.

"I accept your proposal."

Loki blinked a few times in shock. He had honestly been expecting her to turn him down with no small amount of disgust, as all women seemed to do. But he should have known Sif would be different; she was always different. Much like him. That's what he most liked about her.

A grin spread across his face after he was sure she was not jesting, turning sly as he moved forward, causing her to instinctively back up into the wall behind her. Sif's eyes were wide as he reached a hand forward to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She had agreed, yes, but she had not expected him to take her up on their deal so soon.

His hand lingered at her ear, slowly dropping down to touch her neck. Loki hesitated then, unsure what to do next, his lack of experience tinting his cheeks red with embarrassment. Sif found his blush endearing, relieved to know she was not the only one unnerved by this turn of events.

When he made no further move, continuing to try to steel his resolve, Sif made it for him, never being one to hold back in battle, and she supposed love was war, after all; not that this was actually _love_, no that would be ridiculous. She surged forward and crashed her lips to his, bringing her hands to rest in his hair, enjoying the feel of his dark strands between her fingers.

Loki only hesitated a moment before he brought his other hand to her waist, gripping it tentatively at first. He began to move his mouth against hers, experimenting with speed and movement, taking note of the way she seemed to melt into his grasp when he kissed her a certain way. Sif tugged at his hair, angling his mouth so she had better access, grinning against his lips when a moan slipped from his mouth.

They continued their practice for a few more minutes, though it seemed like hours, until Sif heard voices approaching. She quickly pulled back, looking at Loki wide eyed as she panted, licking her lips as she took in his swollen lips and dazed look. He looked at her quizzically as he regained his bearings, opening his mouth to question her when she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him as she slid away from the wall, and him. Loki found himself disappointed at the disappearance of her touch, licking his own lips when her finger left them. He had heard the sound of their friends' approach however, and reigned in his regret.

Thor and the Warriors Three found them in the stables standing next to each other, but not too close, offering the horse hay. The two conspirators turned to face their friends as if they had just noticed their presence, Sif giving a stiff smile in greeting, Loki merely raising an eyebrow.

He noted, much to his satisfaction, that Fandral seemed to be supported solely by an annoyed looking Hogun, clearly having over estimated his drinking capabilities.

"Brother! Sif! There you are!" slurred Thor animatedly, clearly having continued enjoying the mead after the two had left the group. "You missed Volstagg here beat Fandral in a drinking contest! It was quite the sight," he said jovially, swinging a half empty mug as he spoke, sloshing mead all around.

"I am sorry to have missed it," Sif laughed, also quite enjoying Fandral's current state of intoxication.

"Unfortunately our night has now come to a close," Hogun said, not sounding at all like it was unfortunate.

"Yes, we came to find you so that we could return to the palace together," Thor said, grinning from ear to ear. "What were you two doing here anyway?" he asked curiously, although he immediately became enamored with the contents of his mug after he asked.

"Just… visiting the horses," Sif said nonchalantly, purposefully not looking at the younger prince.

"Quite," Loki added helpfully. Sif rolled her eyes at his contribution; the prince of lies was not living up to his name this night.

Hogun began to drag Fandral off, satisfied with their explanation, Thor following along when he found his cup empty. Only Volstagg gave the two of them a curious look, but he shook his head, dismissing whatever suspicions he might have had and turning to follow the others.

Sif glanced at Loki before she moved away to follow, but found herself suddenly pulled back, her chest meeting his. She looked up at Loki in surprise, about to chastise him when he crushed his lips to hers, drawing a small gasp from her. Sif almost lost herself to sensation when he suddenly pulled away, giving her a mischievous grin. "Goodnight Lady Sif" he smirked, before bowing slightly and heading after their friends, who had fortunately not turned around.

She stood looking at him in shock for a moment before she stalked after them. "You'll pay for that, trickster," she growled lowly, Loki's answering laugh echoing in the night.

And so it went, the two meeting in secret, practicing kisses and touches, gaining their much coveted experience in the romantic arts. They would slip away from the others, claiming to be 'practicing' this or that, secretly amused that none of their friends understood the joke. They used each other, each seeking to further their own romantic repertoire, adding skills and talents to their collection, selfishly acting towards their own desires.

Until the day they didn't.

Sif wasn't sure when it happened. One day she had him pushed up against the wall in a dark corridor, taking what she wanted. The next she found herself on her back in the garden, among tall flowers and trees, branches blowing in the wind, kissing Loki's neck in the way she had learned drove him mad, solely because she knew he enjoyed it. And she wanted him to.

Loki had also sensed the change between them. He found himself seeking Sif out because he wanted to be with her, and not just for their practice sessions. More and more often he found himself in her company, talking, training, eating. He even found her seated at his feet in the library one day, looking over an old book on strategy while he had been engrossed in reading a scroll on teleportation. He hadn't even noticed her arrival, acknowledged her presence, yet she had stayed, with him. And he enjoyed it.

Neither was sure what to do with these new revelations. It was ridiculous, thinking they could actually like each other romantically, wasn't it? They were too different. They were too similar. It just didn't make any sense. Or so they told themselves.

Sif knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore the day she woke up to find him in her bed. They had never crossed that line, clothes had always remained (mostly) on, so his presence was immensely confusing. She gently shook him awake, looking at the prince curiously.

She did her best to ignore his shirtless chest, noting his discarded tunic on the floor. She reminded herself she had seen it many times before on hot days in the training yard, or when they swam in the lakes and rivers of Asgard. Somehow it seemed different in her bed.

Loki told her of the argument he had had with Odin the night before, he confided in her a lot lately, and how he had not wished to be anywhere he could easily be found. So he came to her room. He didn't tell her that she had been his first thought when he stormed out, how he had sought her out for comfort, not just a place no one would think to look for him.

Sif smiled at him and kissed his forehead tenderly. The look of adoration he gave her caused her smile to falter. She laid back and stared up at the ceiling, brow creasing in worry as she resigned herself to what she had to do. She couldn't let her growing feelings for him ruin them. He clearly trusted her, and it would greatly pain her to lose him, but to allow herself to fall for a man who did not return her affection and only saw her as a friend would hurt more. And she did not wish to cause him pain by having to reject her, either. She had to stop this.

"Loki," she sighed, not sure how to begin. "We can't keep doing this."

Loki propped himself up on his elbow as he looked at her in confusion. "Doing what, Sif?"

"This! Practicing! It's… it's becoming…" she said, struggling for the right words, "complicated."

A look of understanding washed over his face. Clearly Sif had noticed he was becoming attached, that must be what brought this about. "I did not mean for that to happen," he said softly, unable to meet her eyes.

"It's not your fault, I take full responsibility," she assured him, still staring determinedly up at the ceiling.

Loki looked up at her in confusion. "I assure you, you are not to blame, Sif," he said, wishing she would look at him.

Sif furrowed her brow. "How can you say that?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. Was he trying to claim responsibility over how she felt? Did he honestly think so highly of himself that he thought he had, what, manipulated her into feeling this way? "Do not assume your influence over me is so great!" she glared.

He was now more confused than before. His influence? What was she talking about? "I do not understand," he said slowly, searching her face for answers.

Sif sighed. She had hoped she would not have to explain her feelings to him, that he would just agree to break off their arrangement without issue. She should have remembered who she was dealing with. "Things between us have… changed, Loki. Surely you have noticed," she said, meeting his gaze.

"I have," he admitted cautiously, loathe to say the truth aloud.

"So perhaps it would just be best to end this," she continued, forcing herself to say the words. "After all, it was only meant to be practice," she added. "To be used for others," she said sadly, though Loki missed that in her tone.

He bristled at her words, irrational anger spreading through him. "And just who do you plan on using our practice on, Sif?" he spat, his voice dripping with venom.

She looked at him in surprise. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? He had agreed with her before, what changed?

"I…"

"Answer me!" he demanded, his eyes flashing with anger.

Sif's eyes narrowed at his tone, not one to put up with being yelled at. "Be careful how you speak to me, _prince_," she warned, her voice low.

Loki glared at her, but lowered his voice. "Just tell me, _Lady_," he growled, his free hand clenching the sheets tightly. "Who has so caught your eye that you wish to use your new _skills_?" he practically spat the word at her.

"Loki," she said sternly, her tone and expression advising him to move on.

But Loki had always been a slow learner in that area. "Who?!" he demanded hoarsely, a flash of pain running through his eyes, though Sif had closed her own in anger and did not notice.

"You!" she blurted, unable to contain her temper any longer, her eyes flashing open. "It's you, you fool!" she shouted at him before she made to turn away, no longer wishing to look at him.

Loki sat stunned for a moment before he reached out to stop her from moving. "What?" he asked, unable to process the true meaning of what she had just said.

Sif allowed him to keep her from rolling over, too weary to fight him. She closed her eyes, feeling a small amount of courage when she did not have to look at his surely disgusted face. "I want to kiss _you_, Loki," she sighed. "I don't know when or how it happened, but my… feelings for you have changed. I'm sorry for ruining our agreement. I promise I will not trouble you in the future," she added honestly, glad her eyes were closed and he could not see the tears that were forming.

Loki could only stare at the beautiful warrior before him. She had feelings for him? She wanted to kiss him, _wanted_ _him_. He was overjoyed at the thought. But then, she thought he did not return her feelings, clearly. She was trying to let him go gracefully, ever the kind soul.

But she was wrong, he _did_ have feelings for her, more than he ever expected. And he had to make her understand.

"Sif," he said gently, his hand cupping her face, frowning when she flinched slightly at his touch. "Look at me, please, Sif," he pleased, his tone as close to begging as she had ever heard, prompting her to acquiesce.

When she opened her eyes she found his bright blue-green eyes staring down into hers, a smile plastered across his face. Sif was so confused. Why was he smiling? Was this part of some cruel trick?

"How could you think I would not return your feelings?" he asked her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"What?" Sif asked, too shocked to understand. "What are you saying?"

"You, Sif. It's always been you. Even before I knew, it was always you," he admitted, pleased to see a smile grace her lips. "And you said I was the fool," he teased, chuckling at the glare she shot him. He soothed her with a small kiss, one more tender and gentle than any they'd ever shared before.

When they broke apart Sif gazed up at him curiously. "Does this mean we're finished with practice?" she asked innocently, managing to hold back the grin that threatened to engulf her entire face.

A mischievous smile made its way across his face, causing her to shiver. "Oh yes," he said shifting his upper half on top of her, enjoying her blush when his bare chest came into contact with her thin night shift. "I think we're done practicing," he said suggestively before bending down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, the moan she released at his kiss the first of many that morning.


	5. First Date

**A drabble request for a 9 sentence drabble on my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)- First date (can be teen but doesn't have to) with all its funny awkwardness and fluff.**

**I am now officially out of Sifki prompts, so if you would like to see anything in particular send me a prompt, as specific as you like, in a PM or on my tumblr :)**

* * *

Sif wasn't sure how this had happened, one minute Loki had declared his intention to court her, planning to escort her to dinner the next evening, and the next thing she knew she was being fussed over by no less than ten handmaidens, being made up fancier than she had ever been in the past for the impromptu feast the Queen had insisted on throwing once she had heard the news.

As she made her way to the grand hall, hair curled and elaborately piled on top of her head, her dress long and tight, and nearly impossible to move in, let alone fight in if the need arose, she found herself more annoyed than nervous at the prospect of being courted by the younger prince; if every courting date was going to be such a production, she wondered if it was really worth it.

But when she saw him standing outside the doors to the hall, dressed impeccably in his dress armor, a nervous smile on his face, Sif only felt happiness, and a little bit of jealousy that he was allowed to wear armor while she had to squeeze into the bejeweled monstrosity she was currently laced into.

Taking his offered hand, she smiled as he led her into the feast, ignoring all other eyes that focused on them as they made their way to the head table, looking only at him.

The feast was much like every other palace feast, full of food, drink, and dancing, most attendees (over)indulging in at least two of the three. Sif found it difficult to enjoy, however, her new position of being on display before all of Asgard making it difficult for her to focus on the food or conversation around her, and she was most certainly not attempting to dance in her trap of a dress, thank you very much.

Loki soon took note of his partner's distant look and asked what was the matter, was she not enjoying herself? Did she regret his company, was a question he couldn't bring himself to ask, even though his mind was practically screaming it.

Sif smiled and assured him it was nothing, it was just not what she had been expecting at all, she told him, drawing an agreeing grin from the prince, who quickly stood and offered her his hand, pulling her out to the balcony where fewer eyes could watch them.

The warrior maiden look at him curiously, unsure of his intentions, when he casually made an offhand comment about the gardens only being a few feet below them, and how lovely it would be to take a stroll in the moonlight.

Sif quickly understood his meaning, drawing a raised brow from the prince when she reached into her dress and pulled a dagger from between her breasts, bending down and cutting a long slit up the side of her heavy dress, sighing in relief as the material parted. She swung herself up onto the railing and looked back, holding out her hand to the still stunned prince.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

Loki needed no further prodding, smirking widely as he accepted her hand, pulling himself up beside her before they both dropped down into the gardens below, grinning at each other before running off into the foliage, hand in hand.


End file.
